Many bedside storage devices currently known in the art require a support in order to be effectively used. Such supports include a shelf, stand, or a bedside table, as examples. Space around beds is often limited, which may prevent convenient access to these storage devices. Depending on the design and location of the support, accessibility to the contents of the storage device may be difficult for someone laying on the bed, especially if bedridden. Moreover, many existing storage devices are supported between a bed mattress and box spring in the absence of a frame, thereby requiring a user to reach below the surface of a mattress in order to locate items to be retrieved.